ATTACK OF THE REAL SKORCA
by penguin adventures
Summary: Since the Original skorca was proven to be a parade balloon the penguins thought they wouldn't have to deal with flying orcas ever again. That is until Dr blowhole unleashes a pod of mechanically enhanced Skorcas on the zoo. Can the penguin defeat these flying menaces while an certain hot-tempered Kangaroo is also on the case? Why did Julian hire the rats to hunt down the Skorcas?
1. Chapter One: lookout duty…again

July 31st 2016

11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"boys," I said pointing to a massive chance wheel, "it time to see who get's lookout duty tonight!" I spun the wheel and my men watched intently. As it started to slow down I said, "there it goes! Where it stops nobody…PRIVATE!" "really I demand a respin," Kowalski said, "are we really sending private out there after the winky incident." "Fine you can go with him to make sure he doesn't have any winkies," I said. "Was that because…" "Yes," I said. "you should have kept your mouth shut," Private mocked. "Private KP two weeks!" "Kitchen patrol?" Private said. "You only have yourself to blame private!" I said.

"Now move out!" I shouted, "Rico let's get some shuteye!" "finally," Rico said. "agreed," I said. Kowalski grabbed the preapproved snack supplies and Private and Kowalski went out the hatch hidden behind Private's prize fish plague. what could possible go wrong? Besides Kowalski's examination of the "Skorca" revealed that it was just a suger crazied private overreacting to a thanksgiving parade balloon. As it turned out (much to julian's disappointment) twoscoopila was also a parade balloon so all julian got was a mouth full of rubber.

(Flashback)

"Skipper I have just finished a detailed examination of the remains of the skorca," Kowalski said. "And what are you findings?" I said. "The Skorca is made out of rubber and I also detected trace amounts of helium which is commonly found inside parade balloons." "So it was never alive in the first place," I said. "No," Kowalski said, "I think a combination of too many peanut butter winkies and stress caused Private to overreact to our…formally helium filled balloon." "Okay that explain why it wasn't breathing" I said, "options!" "We need to ban peanut butter winkies while on lookout duty," Kowalski said. "Private you are no longer allowed to bring snacks when you on lookout duty…at least until I can trust you again!"

(end of flashback)

(Kowalski's POV)  
Zoo clocktower

"Kowalski's Log it is almost midnight and there is no activity…not even a whisper." "I Just saw a Skorca!" Private shouted. "No you did not," I said, "as the Skorca is actually a balloon!" "Look!" Private said, "It's not even following the parade route!" "Ha," I said. "And they not planning on having a orca balloon this year!" "Just take a depth breath and calm down," I said, "and have some cheesy dibbles…" "But the skorca!" "was not alive in the first place," I said, "besides they probably do a test run!" "It's the middle of the Summer!" Private shouted, "they don't usually do a test run the day before the parade! Plus why would they only test run with the Skorca balloon! Plus why is it coming this way with it's mouth open!"

"What?" I said turning to discover that a real live Skorca was indeed flying towards us with it's mouth open revealing it's sharp jagged teeth. "One flying orca?" I said, "we can take him…and have the evidence cleared away before Skipper wakes up!" "Um…What about the rest of the pod?" Private said. "The rest of the…oh…" "I was hoping you'll do it," Private said. "I'll just raise the alarm!" I said as the rest of the pod surged towards us. The alarm blared across the zoo waking everyone up. "what is it now?" roy said and then he saw the real living breathing Skorca.

Skipper had reach our outpost, "So it seems the Real Skorcas decide to make their presence known…but why now of all places?" "I just need a blood sample," I said, "to figure out if their real or just some mad scientists project." "Blowhole," Skipper said. "Well that would explain the implants," I said. "What kind of implants?" "Some kind of control device plus body armour, bionic eyes, and weapons," I said. "Great not only are they real…they're mind controlled cyborgs!" "the mechinal side of things looks cybernetic..." "Cybermen?" Skipper said.

"No because blowhole picked a terrible place to hide with his remote control," I said. I pointed to Blowhole's hiding place, "Hey Blowhole!" Skipper shouted, "You know we can see you!" "Blast!" Blowhole shouted, "Skorcas attack!" "battle formation! Rico on me!" "Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Rico shouted holding up his fourbarrel rocketlauncher for all to see. "Any last words Pen-gu-wins?" Blowhole said as the Skorca's were now right on top of us.

(end of chapter one)


	2. chapter two: Skorcas!

The Central Park zoo

Midnight

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper!" Kowalski shouted as Rico's rockets seemed to bounce off the Skorcas. "Did you really thing it would be that easy pen-gu-wins?" Blowhole said. "stop this madness now!" Kowalski shouted, "this is an affront to nature!" "Says the penguins who created a living cube of jello," Blowhole replied. "oh you just had to rub that in!" Kowalski said. "at least my monsters look less blocky," Blowhole replied. "aside from the one that were cakey," I said. "The living fishcakes was not my best plan I'll admit." "Skipper," Kowalski whispered, "I just noticed that the Alpha Male and female are the only ones with mind control device strapped to them."

"And?" I said. "I guess blowhole figured if he could control the Alphas he could control the rest of the pod," Kowalski said. "and this help us how?" I said. "If we could free the Alphas from the Mind Control device…" Kowalski said, "then we could…" "…Turn the entire pod against Blowhole!" Private said. "Risky…but it's worth the risk…" I said. "We just need to get to the air," Kowalski said. "We won't be able to reach the Super-plane with Skorca's on our tails!" I said. "We need a distraction!" Kowalski said. "I got one!" Private said. "let's here it!" I said. "we just need to turn their instincts against them!" "that just might work," Kowalski said, "not even a mind control device would be able to control the skorca's natural instincts. We just need to place a speaker here and play Aggressive orca sounds…we need the alpha to believe that it's a legitimate threat to it's position…"

Rico hacked up a speaker and started to play the sounds of a aggressive challagence. "What no!" Blowhole said. The Alpha male didn't respond at first until rico switched it to Orca mating calls. The alpha female instantly responded causing the Alpha male to send out threatening noises of it own. Blowhole was struggling to keep the skorca under control as it responded to this threat to it's supremacy. "Here it comes!" Kowalski said, "rico ready the Orca hologram!" rico hacked up a holographic projector which projected a Orca in front of the clock tower. The real Skorca charged full speed at the Projection passed right thru it and smashed into the clock tower. Rico instantly stop the recording and we hopped onto the skorca which was no struggling to get thru.

"Kowalski status report!" I shouted. "The Mind Control Device is within reach!" Kowalski said, "Just a little closer!" "excellent get to work!" I shouted. Kowalski got to work on the Mind Control Device, "Cut this wire…cut that wire…shutting down receiver and transmitter…slash this strap… removing batteries…disconnecting from remote wifi-control…removing backup battery and…" "BLOWHOLE!" a massively' deep voice shouted. "oh no," Blowhole said. with a burst of speed and power the Skorca broke free from the clock tower, knocked us off him, and charged towards blowhole. Blowhole pulled out another control, "Mindcontrol chip activated…" blowhole flipped a switch and all the skorca's eyes' went blank. "What did you do," I said, "as the skorcas seemed to reboot." "I knew you try something like that," Blowhole said, "good thing I planned ahead and implanted mindcontrol chips in their brains!"

"when the chips activate it blocks the Skorca's emotions, removes their freewill, and overrides their instincts," blowhole said, "giving complete control." "What?" I said. "I now control the alpha male…Red one controls the alpha female…Parker and Six other lobsters get control of the rest." "sadly…Now is not the time for battle," blowhole said. With that The Skorcas left the area. Blowhole turned to us one last time, "You can gather a hunter party if you like…not that that would do you any good." Blowhole laughed evilly and then left.

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: A Common enemy

August 1st 2016

In front of the Zooviner shop

1:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"what are we going to do?" Pinky asked. "Noone is safe!" Leanord shouted, "the end is near!" "calm down everyone," I said. "The Real Skorcas have come to finish the job of their fake comrade!" Julian said, "how long until we see baby skorcas!" the sky light up with lighting! "Ah!" Julian shouted, "who can be safe from the terrors that swim the skys…nobody that's who! If you agree start panicing right now "No way!" "Ahhhhh!"

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Skipper said, "these Skorca's are being controlled by Dr. Blowhole!" "I have created this device," I said. "Does it work?" Marlene said, "OR IS IT GOING TO BLOW UP IN OUR FACES LIKE THE REST OF YOUR USELESS INVENTIONS!" 'Useless!?" I said, "just because some of my inventions blow up in my face does not make all of them USELESS!" "This is no time for organized craziness," Julian said, "IF we liberate these Monsters from their mind control…what are they going to do when they get their minds restored?" "Turn on their master," I muttered. "No!" Julian said, "well…yes…but then they'll eat us all!" "Ahhhh!" "I don't want to be eaten!" "As King I declare that we Kill these Skorcas!" "Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Now who wants to hunt them down?" Julian asked, "Joey?" "I'll catch your Skorcas," Joey said, "but I'm not doing it alone." "I'll pay you want ever you want," Julian said, "just name your comrades." "The Penguins," Joey said. "what?" Julian said. "yeah…what?" I said. "what about the price?" "No worries, mate," Joey said, "We'll even do it for free!" The Kanagroo then winked at us. "Okay!" Skipper said, "we hunt them down because…Kowalski would they still be mindcontrolled if we get rid of the remotes?" I said. "well," I said, "they would have their free-will but they will contiune to be emotionless mindless monsters." "So their no way to reverse what blowhole had done to them?" Skipper said. "What ever intelligence they may have had before…is long gone," I said. "So basically their already dead," Marlene said, "then they should be easy to kill." "so let's kill blowhole's remote controlled monsters then!" Skipper said.

With that the five of us left the zoo. "Okay," I said, "I placed a tracking tag on one of the Skorcas…we should be right on top of them in a few moments!" "excellent Kowalski," Skipper said, "as long as Julian doesn't do anything stupid we should be fine!" Back in the Lemur habitat Julian was fuming, "What good is anything if it's free!" "Julian," Maurice said, "the Penguins are on the case…and we doing this their way…" "NO!" julian said, "I am the King…and we will do this my way!" "So what do you suggest," Maurice said. "Desperate Times call for desperate measures," Julian with a smile.

"Oh no…why do I have the feeling the penguins aren't going to like this?" "Who care about the Penguins or that kangaroo! Free means no good…we're paying for some real bruisers!" "You're not thinking about hiring the rats are you?" Maurice said. "Actually I was going to find that hans the puffin guy to unleash another Dinosaur invasion to rid the city of the Skorcas…but I like the way you think Maurice!" Maurice face-palmed, "Me and my big mouth," Maurice said. "Come Maurice, Let's head off to the Rat Kingdom before anyone notices." "as you wish King Julian," Maurice muttered as he opened the manhole cover in the habitat. "Mort you go first!" Julian said throwing the poor mouse lemur down the hole, "so the Rats would beat you up first instead of me!" "I like pain!" Mort said.

"Julian," Marlene said, "what are you up too?" "The Penguins can't be that could at defeating monsters if they're doing it for free," Julian said, "issuing a price for your services assure that you get the job done." "Heros don't charge money to the do the right thing," Marlene muttered. "Will I do!" Julian said, "so we're going to hire somebody that will accept payment!" "Julian," Marlene said, "hiring one of the penguins' enemies is a bad idea! And not just for the penguins…" "Deperate times Marlene deperate times," Julian said. "It going to end badly when Skipper traces this deal with the rats back to you!" "Don't worry marlene," Julian said, "I'll just frame you just like when I ate all the gorillas plantains!" "you won't dare!" Marlene said. "it's your word against mine," Julian said. "actually," Marlene said holding up the tape recorder, "it's is your word against your's!" "Plagarizer! You stole that…from some movie I forgot the name off," Julian said. "zootopia," Maurice muttered.

"I think you should hear this," Marlene said and Julian's voice was played back, "I'll just frame you just like when I ate all the gorillas plantains!" "that's could be for anything," Julian said. Marlene pushed another button on the recorder, "Let'ts head off to the rat kingdom before anyone notices." "I'll take that," Julian said ripping the recording out of marlenes hands and kicked it out of the zoo. "Now there is no evidence!" Julian said as he jumped into the sewer with Maurice. Maurice somehow managed to slam the manhole cover as he closed it. But little did julian know that the tape recorder landed at the base of our ladder inside the base.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter four: Julian hires the rats

Rat Town battledome

2:00 A.M. eastern Standard Time

(King Julian's POV)

After we navigated thru the stinky terrible sewers we found the tunnel blocked off with the danger signs. "so we're going to get the rat's attention by getting captured?" Maurice said. "You first mort!" I said throwing the annoying little lemurs headfirst thru a small gap. We waited until I hear mort land before we followed. "Maurice find the switch for the trap!" I shouted. "Yes King julian!" Maurice shouted. Maurice set off the trap and we were quicky surrounded by rats.

"Attention disgusing rats!" I said. "UH…that's a bad idea!" "Hey stupid rats! King Julian is taking!" "So why should we care?" a rat said. "Yeah! IF you're a king then I'm the queen of England!" "You're the queen of London?" I said. Maurice face-palmed for some reason. "No!" the rat said, "I was being sarcastic." "How daring or you! Impersonating royal will get you beheaded!" I said. And then the stinky Rat King dropped into the cage. "What do you want lemur," he said. "I'm here to make a business proposal!" I said.

"and what's in it for us?" another rat said. "Yeah why should we help you!" "I will handle this," Rat King said, "No deal…" "I know where the zoo keeps all the food!" Julian said. "what animal food?" Rat King said, "no deal…we done stealing from you people." "No the Human food…you know the popcorn, hot dogs, ice cream, sandwiches…fruit… stuff like that." "Yes!" the Rat King said, "we'll do your little job…and then we'll all feast like kings!" "Yah!" all the rats shouted. "so what do you want us do to," the Rat King said, "and it better involving beating those penguins to a plup…" "NO you have much bigger fish to fry…there are some ariel predators I need you to hunt down for me."

"What's the catch?" he said. "Well…the Penguins and some kangaroo decided to go ahead and do it for free…" "What! what good is anything if it's for free?" he said. "that's what I said!" "So what are we hunting…" "You may no believe me when I tell you…" "If you show us the zoo food vendor storage facility we'll believe what ever you say," the rat King said. "good then he's not paying us will real money…we already have enough…" "what do you mean?" I said. "well a puffin once hired me to be his boxing coach…and we still have that money…in fact we barely dented it. Where I got 10 million dollars we don't want to know…" "Okay a pod of flying skorcas…" "Awesome! What's a Skorca?" "Sky orca," Maurice said. "You did the turn two ones into one thing?" he said. "Um…yes?" "Okay then…We taking these Skorca's down to rat town! Maybe beat up some flightless birds while we're at it!"

"excellent!" I said, "I wait back in the zoo for you to return with…some proof of your kill." "How about the jaw bone of every Skorca we kill?" "Work for me," Maurice said. "Excellent…when the job done even if you just kill one…I'll take you to the food vender storage building." "Awesome!" he said, "Yo! Rats let's go!" "Julian I think we need to get back to the…" The Rat King Grabbed Maurice, Mort, and I and throw us out of rat town. A massive hole in the sewer was created as we were sent flying back to my kingdom.

As I was thrown out I shouted, "Just don't kill the penguins!" "what did he say?" "something about not killing the penguins," Rat King said, "but he didn't say anything about hurting them." The Rat King then cracked his knuckles. "Let's get to work…because you have to work to hunt down super-predators…it's just like a job you know." "so we do we start," the rat said. "We'll let the penguins do all the work of finding them," Rat King said, "then we'll take all the glory!" With that the rats surged out of the sewers and onto the street to silently follow the penguins. And there is no way on earth the penguins can link it back to me…as I destroyed the evidence marlene recorded.

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Skorcas attack

34th street, Macy's department store

3:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper we're here…the lair of the skorcas!" Kowalski said. "well well well," blowhole said holding his black remote control, "let's finish this then!" Red One, Parker, and six other lobster where behind blowhole with remote of their own. "You know we could just attack and get those remotes…" I said. "Oh…it appears you have some orca hunting competiton…" "Yo! Dolphin dude!" The Rat King said as he and several rats appeared, "we'll going to hunt down your Skorca minions!" "Why would you do that…I was about to destroy the penguins with them? who by the way you also hate." "Well we're being paid with food to kill the Skorcas," the Rat king said. "we share a common enemy!" I shouted.

"The Rats don't share!" he shouted. "Looks like Joey's going to have to teach you that lesson!" "what's with the speaking in third person?" the rat king said, "Oh will you can take the kangaroo out of the outback…but you can't take the outback out of the kangaroo." "Joey thinks he been insulted…and joey doesn't like that." "Joey keep you anger focused on the Skorcas please!" I said, "these rats aren't worth you time." "You right penguin…their not. Joey has some Skorcas to put on the barby!" "I was going to attack you with the skorcas…but I thinks it going to be more fun to see you destroy each other. And yes I knew your lemur friend would do something stupid like hire the rats," Blowhole said. "Julian is not my friend!" I shouted, "What! JULIAN HIRED YOU!" "Um…yeah," Rat King said, "he said he knew where the Humans keep all the good stuff…as in food."

"I'll just attack you now," Blowhole said as all nine skorca's were sent at us. "what did we just sign ourselves into?" The Rat King said, "the lemur didn't say anything about the skorcas being mindcontrolled." "so can we work together now?" Private said. "No!" Rat King shouted. "of course not," I said. "Attaaack!" Blowhole shouted. "Here we go!" Kowalski shouted. "Bring it on!" I shouted. "Yahhh!" Rico shouted.

"get ready," Rat King told his minions. "You got it boss!" "This is going to be so easy," Blowhole said as he sent the alpha flying at the rat King. The Rat King cracked his knuckles and charged only to get eaten alive. Blowhole smiled evilly until the Rat King started to beat up the skorca from the inside. "What?" blowhole said, "No rat is capable of that!" "You haven't met this rat," Kowalski said as The Skorca started to hurl. "no!" Blowhole struggling to stop the orca from throwing up. But then the Rat King punched his way up the digestive system and pry the skorca's mouth open. As Rat King left the mouth he made sure to punch out several teeth and jumped out.

"No matter," blowhole said, "I'll have it kill him in another way." But suddenly the skorca fell out of the sky and landed on the ground dead. "What?" Blowhole said. "looks like he had a heart attack," Rat King said holding up the heart of the Skorca. "but how?" "My brute strength!" Rat King shouted. "luckly I enhanced the others with weapons," Blowhole muttered, "oh did you forget that my skorca's are weaponized Cyborgs?" "we didn't forget we just hoped you did," I said, "Kowalski now!" "EMP pulse…IN THREE…TWO…ONE!" Kowalski shouted blasting the remaining members of the mindcontrolled skorca pod with the EMP CANNON!"

"No!" Blowhole shouted as not only did the weapon systems shut down, as did the mind control chips, the remotes, his own bionic eye, and his segway. "blast!" Blowhole shouted, "struggling to see with his one non-bionically enhanced good eye." "Blowhole we lost commications….and the Skorcas are regaining mental control." Blowhole pulled out a device that wasn't affected by the EMP. "Don't even think about it," Kowalski holding up the EMP Cannon. "EMP-proof so it wouldn't work even if you tried it," blowhole replied pushing the button.

All the Skorca's in the air were screaming in pain as electricity surged thru their bodies. "In case you some how disable the mindcontrol," Blowhole said, "I installed EMP proof electode implants to prevent the Skorca's from turning on me once they regain control. One by one the Skorca's fell out of the sky. The Rat quickly went to work on all nine dead Skorca's ripping out the jaw bones. "Now," Rat King said, "let's beat up the lemurs for their stupidity!" "wait what?" I said. "well Julian did say anything about Blowhole killing off his own skorca minions…" "you know what…accept Julian's payment…and let us beat them up later." "Hmm…yeah you should have the right to beat them up later…Well see you later Flightless birds!" with a laugh Rat King and the other rat left.

"Excuse me but we were in the middle of something," Blowhole said."So how are you going to stop us now?" I mocked. "The old fashioned way," blowhole said. "how…predictable," I muttered. "Lobsters…Attaaack!" "You don't need to shout," another lobster said. "I don't think so Dr. Francis Blowhole!" Classified shouted over a loud speaker, "but you are surrounded." "Surrounded…by who?" blowhole said. "Yeah!" I shouted, "By who?" "let's see…The North Wind…obviously…IPSA…" With that several North Wind jets and helicopters appeared overhead and Agents of North Wind and IPSA surrounded us. A helicopter marked I.P.S.A Director landed next to one of the dead Skorca's. While Classified joined his fellow agents Rockgut wearing a pair of shades stepped out of the helicopter. "Director on deck!" One of the IPSA agents shouted. "What is this," Blowhole said. "Director Buck Rockgut…IPSA," Rockgut said taking off his cool shades.

"er…farewell Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole shouted as he pulled out his teleport. He pushed a button on the teleport only to find that it was also effected by the EMP. "Ha!" Kowalski said holding up our Space-Time Teleport, "You should have made that EMP proof." Of course Kowalski made the mistake of standing too close to Blowhole. "I'll take that!" Blowhole said ripping the teleport out of Kowalski flippers, "You may have foiled me revenge," blowhole said, "but I will return to have may revenge! See You later Alligators!" "In a while crocodile," Private said causing me to glare at him. "What?" he said. Kowalski face-palmed. Blowhole then teleported away with his lobster while Kowalski watched with a smirk. "What are you smiling about," I said. "Oh…Just the Space-time teleport's ERS." "ERS?" I said. "Enemy relocation system…he'll probably find himself where he doesn't want to be." "Like where?" I said. "The North Wind Prison," Kowalski replied, "or the IPSA prison, or Russia, or the Jurassic period…or IASA command...where ever that is."

Meanwhile

The late Cretaceous Period

Blowhole and his lobsters were being chased by a T-rex thru a forest. "You will pay for this Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole shouted as raptors started to pick off his lobster army. "Um…doc…Help meeeeee!" Red One shouted as he was dragged off. "you are not paying me enough for this!" Parker shouted as he was carried off by a pteradon.

(end of chapter five)


	6. Chapter six: The cleanup

The Central Park Zoo

5:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay," Classified said, "the good news Skorca corpses have been moved to a secure North Wind Location and All remaining blowhole tech has been cleared out." "as for how the EMP affected the humans...that is to be determined," Eva said, "also IASA has banned All EMP tech in heavily populated areas…" "I guess I have to find something else to attach this too," Kowalski said holding up the Nanite crusher attachment. "anything else," I said. "Nope…" Classified said, "well other then the fact that IASA will be watching you closely…okay their be watching us all closely."

"really?" I said. "expect IASA reps visiting North Wind, IPSA…and you in the next couple weeks," Classified said. "Great," I said, "looking forward to that…" "so do us all a favor…and lay low for a while…" "name one thing that would cause IASA to start an investigation…" "One of Kowalski's inventions going haywiring causing harm to everyone…and/or threatening to destroy the world!" "No inventions for a couple weeks," Kowalski said, "Okay…I assure you I haven't had a lab incident in…90 days."

"Oh…that's…reassuring," Classified said. "yeah he none of his inventions blew up in our faces lately," I said. "but IASA shouldn't be worried as we usually fix any problems caused by one of my inventions…" "Like the Big blue marble?" Classified said. "Um…yeah," Kowalski said. "or the snow cone machine," short fuse said. "Those were good snowcones," Kowalski muttered. "or the transmatterer," Eva said. "Or Jiggles," Skipper said, "original jiggles that is…though Jiggles 2.0 was pretty bad too." "what Jiggles are you currently on?" Classified said. "4.0," Kowalski said. "don't worry we hadn't had any trouble with that jiggles…so far," I said. "It not going to divide or grow to the size of a party like a rockstar party bus…or both," Kowalski said.

"the Next-o-skeleton?" "It wasn't my fault some vengeful snail took it," Kowalski said. "The Helmet?" "That only threatened to destroy us all because…Julian was using it." "the enemy detector?" Private said. "I just inserted the motherboard wrong!" Kowalski said. "anyway," Classified said, "the cleanup is a success and the humans don't suspect a thing." "Good," I said, "so let's put this whole incident behind us and forget about it." "expect the loose ends," Kowalski said. "Ergh!" I said, "their going to revolve themselves." "What is this!" The Rat King shouted chasing King Julian around the zoo, "Gulten-free hot dog buns? Meatless meatballs? Veggie dogs! DO I LOOK LIKE A VEGAN TO YOU!" "What! No!" Julian said, "Their was popcorn, burgers, hotdogs, and other things in there…I don't know where all that other stuff came from!"

"skipper," Classified said, "what have you done?" "We took out all the good food and replaced it with a bunch of food we found in some vegan's van," I said, "Vegans…their worst then hippies…at least they have jobs." "Now we should just put back all the correct food," Kowalski said, "and burn all this vegan stuff." A tied up vegan was nearby, "we're doing this for you own good," I said. "Anyway," Classified said, "we better leave before that zookeeper shows up." Classified and The North Wind returned to their jet and flew off. "What if the humans get… suspicous." "What we always do," I said, "Smile and wave, Smile and Wave."

The End


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
